1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable accessories useful for carrying fishing tackle and fish and to otherwise facilitate fishing from shore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, fishermen have suffered a number of discomforts and inconveniences in the pursuit of their hobby. Fishermen typically seat themselves on the rocks, grass or otherwise on objects found in their surroundings at a fishing location. Alternatively, they carry folding chairs, such as beach chairs upon which to seat themselves. In order to carry a reasonably comfortable seat, fishermen must either make several trips on foot from their vehicles or from a prior fishing site to transport all of their fishing tackle, creels, rods and other accessories. If they attempt to carry all of these items at once, the manual transport of the required fishing gear becomes extremely awkward and oftentimes dangerous, especially when the fisherman is travelling along steep slopes and over rocks, boulders and the like. The transportation of all of the necessary articles of fishing accessories, typically requires both hands, and an individual is simply not able to steady himself to prevent stumbles or falls.